


Not a Hunting Journal

by GythaOgg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Between Episodes, Canon Universe, Dating, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, No Angst, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GythaOgg/pseuds/GythaOgg
Summary: It’s their “thing”. Every time there’s a lull in a case, or Sam is off on his own, or they have a few days of downtime at home, Dean and Cas go out on a date. And they take pictures, which Dean prints out and keeps in a photo book, under his bed at the bunker. It’s bound in caramel-colored leather, like John’s journal, but it’s big, and full of photographs. This one documents love and life, not violence and death.





	Not a Hunting Journal

**Author's Note:**

> Canon-compliant, more or less. This story takes place in the spaces in between what we see on the show.

It’s their “thing”. Every time there’s a lull in a case, or Sam is off on his own, or they have a few days of downtime at home, Dean and Cas go out on a date. And they take pictures, which Dean prints out and keeps in a photo book, under his bed at the bunker. It’s bound in caramel-colored leather, like John’s journal, but it’s big, and full of photographs. This one documents love and life, not violence and death.

The photo album has pictures going back to before they killed Dick Roman. Each one has a date and a location written next to it, and sometimes little comments, in Dean’s careful handwriting. The photos are documentation of a wide variety of Things Dean Winchester Does Not Do. Except he does, with Cas, and he loves every minute of it.

The first photo is of Dean eating cotton candy at the Iowa State Fair in Des Moines. He’s grinning ear to ear, and Cas’s finger is in the foreground of the shot. The photo immediately below that, is at the same fair, but this time it’s Cas, studying a corn dog and looking suspicious. The note next to it says _“I think you’ve been swindled, Dean. This meat is pork and beef. There is no canine involved_.”

The next page is the two of them trying to eat a Vermonster at a Ben & Jerry’s in Scranton, PA. In the first photo, they’ve just started in on the 20 scoops of ice cream, and they’re smirking at each other, looking competitive. The note next to the photo says it was taken at 2:10pm. In the second pic, it’s 3:28pm, there are 4 empty water bottles on the table, and both Dean and Cas look like they want to die. There’s still at least 1/3 of the ice cream left in the bucket, mostly melted. The note to the left of the photo says “ _We can stop an Apocalypse, but the Vermonster kicked our ass. WTF_?”

There are photos of Dean and Cas feeding lambs at a petting zoo in Idaho, trying to ice skate at an outdoor rink in New Hampshire, 4th of July fireworks, driving bumper cars, and walking a bunch of shelter dogs. One is Cas with a huge smile on his face, wearing fake glasses and holding a wizarding wand at Harry Potter World in Orlando FL, with actual grace spitting out of the wand.

There are two whole pages of pictures from a trip to Yellowstone National Park, including a photo of Cas sitting on the ground, with a baby Bobcat curled up in his lap, while the mama bobcat laid calmly against his leg, watching. The caption says, “ _Who knew he could really talk to animals?_ ”

There are pictures from a Jack Daniels distillery tour, a fancy Valentine’s Day dinner in Boulder CO, a picnic in Provo UT, fishing in Nebraska, and an outdoor jazz festival in Saratoga Springs NY. There’s a selfie of the two of them at a cooking class in Charlotte NC: Cas looks very grumpy, with flour in his hair, and Dean is clearly trying not to laugh. There’s one where they’re kissing at a drive-in movie in New Mexico, and one of their trip to Six Flags in Arlington, TX ( _“Cas loved the roller coasters, but he did NOT like the Rodeo ride. Never saw an angel puke before!”_ ). There’s two photos of them skinny dipping at a swimming hole in West Virginia; one of them is just Dean’s bare butt disappearing in to the water.

The book holds dozens of photos of Cas and Dean. Some of them taken by friendly strangers, some taken of Dean by Cas, or vice versa, and many, many selfies. Some are just photos of their surroundings, like the Ferris wheel, or the fireworks, or the stage at Jazz Fest in NY, or the crazy glow-in-the-dark painted dancers at that gay nightclub in Chicago.

The most recent photo is just a shot of their hands, interlaced on the front seat of the Impala. Dean’s pretty sure that one’s his favorite.


End file.
